


How to Reward Your Witcher

by Avidreader6



Series: Bards and Bondage [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Endearments, Hand Jobs, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: The morning after Jaskier introduces submission, it's time for Geralt's reward.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bards and Bondage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693585
Comments: 37
Kudos: 475
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	How to Reward Your Witcher

Soft morning light filters in through the windows and Jaskier is shocked to find he has woken before Geralt. When they travel together, Geralt has always been up first. Jaskier still doesn’t know if Geralt was trying to be kind by letting him sleep longer, or if he was just relishing in the quiet. 

This morning, though, Geralt is a warm and welcome weight on his chest and Jaskier can barely rein in his desire to card his fingers through all that silver hair. He doesn’t want to wake Geralt, so he leaves his arm resting on those broad shoulders. As more light filters in, illuminating the room, Jaskier gets a clearer view of the man sleeping peacefully on his chest. He thinks back on the night before and smiles. 

If anyone had asked him before, he would have scoffed at the idea of Geralt of Rivia submitting to anyone, least of all him. Yet, that is exactly what had happened. Geralt had let Jaskier take charge, and while he was still in awe of that fact, Jaskier was also determined to continue doing his very best to show Geralt just how good it could be. He not only had a reputation to uphold, but this is Geralt and he deserved the chance to let go, even if just for a little while. 

“Are you done staring?” Geralt lifts his head and meets Jaskier’s eye with a smile. His tone is light and teasing, golden eyes sparkling in the sunlight. 

“Sweet Melitele!” Jaskier startles. “How long have you been awake?” 

The smile on Geralt’s face gets brighter and is truly lovely. Geralt doesn’t smile often and when he does, it’s never been like this. This smile brightens his whole face and his eyes have yet to leave Jaskier’s. Seeing it, Jaskier is determined to bring this smile to Geralt's face as often as possible. 

“Not that long.” Geralt raises up a little and sheepishly kisses Jaskier’s jaw. “Felt you move.” 

Heat spreads over Jaskier’s cheeks at the soft touch of Geralt’s lips. Wanting to encourage more of that, he finally gives in to temptation, sinking his fingers into Geralt’s hair, urging him even closer. 

“You could have slept longer, dearest. We have nowhere to be.”

Geralt presses into the touch, enjoying the way Jaskier’s fingers move along his scalp, scratching and massaging in firm but gentle circles. “I slept long enough.” 

Jaskier laughs and releases Geralt’s hair, poking at his shoulder until he moves off of him. Rolling onto his side, he faces Geralt and cups his cheek with one hand and kisses his forehead. “Of course you did.”

A blush spreads over Geralt’s cheeks. He looks down at the bit of space between them, one hand resting on the mattress, fingers gripping the sheet, to keep himself from reaching out. “Jaskier?”

“Yes, sweetling?” Jaskier’s thumb moves over Geralt’s cheek, idly wondering if he would ever let Jaskier shave him. 

“Would you,” Geralt turns his head and presses a kiss to Jaskier’s palm. “Would you, kiss me? Please?”

On the list of things, Jaskier thought Geralt would ask for, a kiss had been low on it. Jaskier is quickly realizing that he’s going to be constantly surprised by Geralt and what he wants. He smiles and leans in close, their lips just a hair’s breadth apart. “A kiss? That’s really all you want?”

“Well, not all.” Geralt knows he could just close the scant distance between them and take what he wants, but after last night, he’d rather have Jaskier give it to him. “But you did promise me a reward.”

Jaskier doesn’t say a word. He smiles and gives Geralt what he asked for. The first press of lips is light and chaste, an almost barely-there brush of lips, but Jaskier needs more. He kisses Geralt again and it tastes so sweet. Jaskier doesn’t pull back this time. He teases at Geralt’s lips, beckoning him closer. It only takes a few seconds before he’s kissing Jaskier back, lips moving against his, wanting Jaskier to give him even more. His rough, calloused hands move to Jaskier’s waist, tightening as the kiss continues. 

When they do pull back for air, Jaskier can’t stop smiling and he kisses the tip of Geralt’s nose just because he can. “My dear Witcher, I don’t think I will ever get tired of that.” He pecks Geralt once more on the lips and his grin widens. “I also want you to know, that was not your reward.”

Brow furrowing, Geralt studies Jaskier’s face, hoping to discern what he is talking about. “What do you mean?”

Part of Jaskier wants to push Geralt onto his back and climb on top of him and show him just what his reward could be, but he knows that is not the way to do things. Jaskier sits up and waits for Geralt to do the same. Without a word, he slides behind him, legs spread bracketing Geralt’s hips. 

His arms go around his Witcher and it only takes a little pressure to pull him back against his chest. Geralt is stiff at first, but as Jaskier begins kissing each and every scar he can see, Geralt starts to relax. He leans back against Jaskier’s chest, letting him take his weight, curious to discover what is going to happen.

“What do you remember before we got into bed?”

Geralt is quiet, melting even more into Jaskier before he remembers and sits up again. Jaskier gets an arm around him and pulls him back against his chest again without a word. “Tell me, Geralt. Tell me what you remember.”

“I remember a bath. And food. And talking and you wrapping my wounds.” Geralt is stunned by how truly comfortable he is like this. “After, oh,” He blushes. “My towel fell and I was hard and I wanted, I wanted…”

“Very good, dearest.” Jaskier kisses Geralt’s neck. “Now that you’re rested and more aware, I want to ask again. Do you still want this?”

“Yes.” 

Geralt doesn’t even have to think about his answer. He wants this. He wants to be rewarded for being good. He wants Jaskier to take control of him and do what he wants with him. It’s a terrifying thought to want so much, but at the same time, a large part of Geralt knows he can trust Jaskier with his desires. He knows Jaskier will not hurt him.

Jaskier’s hands move up Geralt’s stomach and over his chest, palms brushing over his nipples, making him shiver. “Good. Do you remember the word I told you to say if you needed to stop?”

Geralt swallows. He wishes those hands would move lower. He knows those fingers will feel so good wrapped around his cock. The more Geralt thinks about it, the more his cock fills, and he arches up, hoping Jaskier will take the hint. “ _Cintra_.” 

“Perfect.” Jaskier’s hands slide back to Geralt’s stomach and stay there. “Spread your legs, Geralt.” 

It’s nice to be given an order, even such a simple one. All Geralt has to do is what he’s told. He spreads his legs and his breath stutters as Jaskier’s hands begin moving lower. 

“Jaskier.” There’s a slight tremor in Geralt’s voice and his breath begins coming faster. 

“I’ve got you, sweetling.” Fingers grasping the blanket, Jaskier begins pulling it away. “No hiding. I want to see you.” Geralt holds completely still. “Yes, or no?”

“Yes.” 

Jaskier removes the blanket and groans at the sight before him. “You truly are a gorgeous man, Geralt.”

“Hmm.” Geralt turns his head and scrapes his teeth along Jaskier’s throat. “Not gorgeous. You are.”

“Thank you, my darling.” His hands move past Geralt’s hard cock to stroke strong powerful thighs and he feels Geralt shiver. “But you are gorgeous. I’ve always thought so. It’s why I approached that first time. I was so cocky but all I could think of was a bad line about bread in my pants.” 

Geralt laughs and it turns into a moan as Jaskier cups his balls in his hands and rolls them in his palm, fingers moving assuredly testing and teasing Geralt. He’s never really had anyone pay that kind of attention to that part of him and it’s better than he could imagine. He spreads his legs further, giving Jaskier more space to touch and he’s not disappointed. Jaskier rubs gently at a spot just behind his balls and it’s like sparks alight along Geralt’s skin.

“Fuck. Jaskier!” 

“You like that, don’t you?” Jaskier can feel Geralt trying to keep still and he rocks against him. “I do too. Feel how hard I am for you?”

“Yes.” The hard length of Jaskier’s cock presses against him, sliding between his cheeks and adding to the arousal building in Geralt. “Jaskier, please.”

Jaskier takes Geralt’s bollocks in his hand again and nips at his ear. “Please, what, darling? Use your words. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me. What do you want?”

“I want,” the hand on his balls disappears again and Geralt curses, “fuck! I want you to touch me. Touch my cock. I want to come.”

“Good, Geralt.” Jaskier brings his hand Geralt’s lips. “Lick, dearest.” It’s tentative at first and Geralt’s face burns, but he drags his tongue over Jaskier’s palm. “Good, sweetling. I know this is different, but you’re being so good for me.”

All Geralt can do is watch in awe as Jaskier wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes him, the slickness from his saliva easing the way. The grip around his length is loose. Jaskier is only giving Geralt a preview of what is to come. 

“I’m going to get you off, dear Witcher,” Jaskier purrs. “I am going to make you come.” There’s no doubt in Jaskier’s words. It’s a promise they both know he will have no trouble fulfilling. “You’re going to be nice and vocal for me, aren’t you? Telling me what you like.”

Geralt bites his lip and groans. The combination of Jaskier’s hand and his praise is doing a lot to him. “I’ll be good. I like being good for you.” Jaskier’s grip tightens a little and Geralt’s hips buck. “Yes! Like that. Fuck!”

Jaskier continues praising Geralt, hand moving in slow, even strokes over his cock. It’s just enough to bring Geralt to the edge and keep him there. He kisses along the line of Geralt’s shoulders and sucks a mark on his neck. Jaskier knows it will most likely fade quickly, but he doesn’t care, he wants to see his mark on Geralt, even if for just a short while. 

“Noise, Geralt.” He removes his hand from Geralt’s cock. “If you want my hand back on you, I need to hear you.” 

“More, Jaskier.” It’s astounding how much Geralt is already desperate for more. “Please. More.” 

“What kind of more, dearest? Faster? Tighter?” He grips the base of Geralt’s cock and rolls his hips against him, letting him feel how hard he is. “I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me what that is.” Jaskier knows this is difficult for Geralt, but he’s determined to push just a little. 

A low rumble comes from Geralt’s chest, but he manages to find the word he needs. “Faster,” he bites out, eyes rolling back as Jaskier begins stroking him at a quicker pace. 

“Good, my darling. So very good for me.” Jaskier croons against Geralt’s neck. He gets an idea, and as his hand reaches the tip of Geralt’s cock, he swipes his thumb over it. 

“Jask!” Geralt bucks in Jaskier’s grip. “Again. Do that again. Please!” 

Jaskier’s thumb moves over the tip of Geralt’s cock again, moving slowly to make sure Geralt really feels it. He collects the precum that has beaded on the tip and brings it to his lips. He moans at the taste and nuzzles at Geralt’s neck.

“So good for me, sweetling. I love your voice. Especially when you ask so nicely.”

“Close. Fuck, I’m close, Jaskier.” 

“Geralt.” Jaskier nips at his earlobe. “Look at me, Geralt.” 

Turning his head, Geralt looks up at Jaskier, eyes wide at the expression he sees on his face. His hips begin in tandem with Jaskier’s hand. “Jaskier, sir?” Face turning even redder, Geralt closes his eyes. “Sorry, I don’t know why I-”

Silencing him with a kiss, Jaskier licks his way inside Geralt’s mouth and uses every trick he knows to push Geralt over the edge. “It’s okay, dearest. We’ll talk after. Right now, I just want you to come.” Jaskier’s thumb swipes over the tip of Geralt’s cock again. “Come for me, Geralt.” 

Unable to hold back any longer, Geralt comes with a roar. He spills over Jaskier’s fist, cum splattering his stomach and Jaskier’s fingers. His breathing quickens as Jaskier’s hand continues moving over him, working him through the last of his orgasm. As he comes down, he turns his head and buries his nose in Jaskier’s neck to breathe in his scent. “Fuck.” 

“Beautiful, Geralt. Perfect.” Jaskier continues stroking him until Geralt whines at the overstimulation and tries to pull away. “Okay, okay,” He says, pulling his hand away. “No more, sweetling.” 

Geralt’s body is heavy against him and Jaskier is more than happy to hold him. As Geralt’s breathing settles, he turns a little so he can see Jaskier’s face. “How?”

“Hmm?” Jaskier presses a kiss to Geralt’s forehead and brings his hand to his lips, eager to get a taste of his Witcher. “How what?”

“How was that so good?” Eyes wide, he watches Jaskier lick his cum from his fingers and forgets what else he was going to say. “Fuck, that’s hot.” 

Jaskier giggles and takes Geralt’s mouth in a fierce kiss, pushing his tongue between his lips and letting him get a taste of himself. “You taste good, dearest.” 

Geralt gasps and chases Jaskier’s mouth, wanting, no needing, more. He turns in Jaskier’s arms, his own going around Jaskier and kissing him again. 

Once again, Geralt has managed to surprise Jaskier. He gathers his Witcher close, hands moving over him, touch soft. Jaskier is happy to give him what he wants, touching him everywhere and letting him sink into Jaskier’s body.

“As for why it was so good. I don’t have any real answer other than guessing that maybe letting me take care of you and reward you fulfilled something for you. You let me be in control and all you had to do was take what I gave you and do as you were told.”

“Mmm. Maybe.” Geralt knows Jaskier is right, but it’s still hard to admit to himself how much he likes submitting to him. “I like this part too.” 

“Taking care of my partners after we’ve finished is my favorite part.” His fingers find their way into Geralt’s hair and Jaskier is happy that Geralt is enjoying this. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about this sort of thing. I love cuddling and holding you. You’re tender and sweet in my arms.” He kisses Geralt again. “I’m glad you like it too.” 

Geralt presses his lips to Jaskier’s jaw again. There’s a hint of stubble there and he likes the way Jaskier always seems to shiver when he kisses that spot. “Only you.” He takes a deep breath and notices Jaskier is still hard. “You’re still hard.” 

Looking down, Jaskier grins. “That I am.” He tilts his head to the side to give Geralt more access to his neck. “I like your lips on me.” 

Unsure if he should touch Jaskier’s cock, Geralt continues kissing over the long column of his throat, tempted to suck a mark of his own. “Can I touch you? Or do you want my mouth?” 

The breathless way Geralt asks sends a thrill through Jaskier. He is once again surprised because he thought Geralt would just reach for him, but instead, he’s biting his lip and trying to look Jaskier in the eye. Jaskier cannot believe he has Geralt of Rivia this pliant and soft in his arms. Melitele must be rewarding him for something.

“You don’t have to, sweetling.” 

“But?” Geralt finds himself distracted by Jaskier’s hand moving up and down his back and tucks his face against Jaskier’s neck for a moment. Why doesn’t Jaskier want to use his hands or mouth? “Do you not want me to-”

Realizing his mistake, Jaskier covers Geralt’s mouth with his own. He pours every bit of reassurance into it, arms tightening around him. “Geralt, no. That is not it at all. I want you. I want you so very much.” He kisses him again, pleased when Geralt melts against him. “Right now, this moment after you’ve come and been so good for me, it’s about you. About letting you come back to the ground and settle again. If you still want to continue this for the next couple of days there will be plenty of opportunities for you to get your hands on me or your mouth.” 

Geralt nips at Jaskier’s lower lip and presses a hand low on his chest. “But what if I want to get you off now?”

“Cheeky.” He grabs Geralt’s hand and brings it to his cock. “Touch me all you want. Won’t take long for me to come.” 

Permission given, Geralt doesn’t hesitate. Jaskier’s cock is hot and heavy in his hand and Geralt takes this chance to find out what he likes. He finds Jaskier’s lips with his own, hand moving in slow steady strokes, similar to how Jaskier had done to him. 

“Can I mark you, si-” Geralt bites his tongue. He doesn’t know why he wants to address Jaskier as, sir, but it keeps threatening to slip out again. 

The collars of his doublets will hide most marks, though Jaskier isn’t sure he will want to hide any from Geralt. “You may, sweetling.” 

Picking a spot low on Jaskier’s neck, near where it meets his shoulder, Geralt sucks a mark there, hand moving faster on his cock as he sucks. He wants to see Jaskier come. He needs to know what Jaskier looks like when he can’t do anything but feel pleasure. 

“Please, Jaskier. I want to see you come. I want to know it’s because of me.” 

Jaskier captures Geralt’s mouth and moves his hips with the rhythm Geralt has set. “Almost, fuck! Almost there.” 

All it takes is a few more strokes and Jaskier comes hard over Geralt’s fist. His vision goes white and he leans heavily on Geralt as he catches his breath. 

“Sweet Melitele, Geralt.” Jaskier looks over at Geralt and smiles, leaning in and kissing him. “You wonderful man.” 

Geralt blushes and takes a kiss of his own. “I’m glad it was good.” 

“So very good, sweetling. Better than good.” He brings Geralt’s hand to his lips and sucks his own cum from his fingers. “Wanna taste?”

Geralt doesn’t say a word, he licks Jaskier’s spend from his fingers, tongue licking, and sucking at the digits to get every last bit. “So good.”

Hand clean, Geralt leans back against Jaskier and closes his eyes for a moment. He’s not sure how long they lay like that, but Jaskier continues whispering quiet words of praise and talking about nothing as Geralt relaxes further. 

When he feels more himself and as though he’s back in his own body, Geralt tilts his head up and studies Jaskier. The bard comes off so unassuming and easy and light. Geralt would never have expected to see him so in control and firm. 

“Jaskier?”

Eyes still closed, Jaskier offers a, “hmm?”

“Why do I want to call you, sir?” Geralt keeps his eyes on Jaskier’s chest. It’s a safe spot to look. He can watch the steady rise and fall and listen to his breathing and there’s no chance he’ll catch some strange expression on the bard’s face.

Jaskier is more awake and more aware now. “Geralt, look at me.” Geralt doesn’t move and Jaskier lets a little dominance seep into what he says next. “I wasn’t asking, Geralt. Look at me.”

Geralt lifts his head. His expression is still guarded, but the longer Jaskier looks at him, the more his walls crumble. “Sorry.”

Jaskier softens. “It’s okay, sweetling.” He pecks Geralt on the lips. “This is a serious conversation and one we should have. Preferably clothed and with food. Let me fetch us some breakfast and we can talk, okay?” 

“Okay.” It takes him a moment, but Geralt manages to disentangle himself from Jaskier. “You’re coming back?” 

Shame fills Geralt. Why did he ask that? Of course, Jaskier will come back. This is his room after all. There’s still a hot stone of worry sitting heavy in Geralt’s stomach, though and he needs to know that Jaskier is coming back. 

“I’m coming back.” How many people have left Geralt’s alone in bed after being with him? Jaskier is happy to reassure Geralt he is coming back and that he won’t be left alone. 

He gets out of bed and dresses in just his breeches and undershirt. Ducking back to the bed, he kisses Geralt quickly. “I am coming back. While I’m gone, I want you to wash up and dress. Nothing formal. Just some breeches and a shirt. Wait for me at the table.” 

It’s nice having a list of orders to follow. Geralt swallows and nods. “Wash up, then dress. Wait for you at the table.” 

“Good, Geralt. So good.” Jaskier takes his face in his hands and kisses him. “I will be back in just a bit.”


End file.
